random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Mario the Hedgehog
THIS IS MY STORY SO DONT EDIT OR ELSE I WILL SEND BIG TO GO CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRUSH ME BIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 1: MOMMA MIA, MEEEEE'A'DIEIN! Mario was one day running through the sideways landscape he lives in. Jumping on goombas and koopas, livin the dream, searching for yoshi. He jumped to a wide ledge, but paused. This ledge was longer then usual.... Mario: This'a'ledge'a'is'a'longer then'a'usual. *leans foward at it* It'a'must'a'be'a'dinkleburg.... *gets pushed in* AAAAAAH! Mario is used to being pushed into holes and falling, but expects to reappear at the last checkpoint. This time, he just kept falling. Mario was terrified. And right when it seemed official that he was doomed to always be falling, he landed on a black slab of rock. He look up to see Luigi peaking. Mario: WEEGEE! Come'a'help'a'me! Luigi: HEHEHE! You'a'really think that I'd'a'help ya? HA! I always'a'lived in your'a'shadow. NOT ANYMORE! I'll'a'tell the correct story. You'a'fell in'a. I couldn't help'a'ya because the ledge was shut with'a ledge. Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Luigi: Hahaha! So'a'long'a'brother! It's Weegee time now! Luigi closed the top of the ledge, and Mario was trapped in. Mario started..... not trying to get out, but crying? Wow. Well, Mario sat there, then he saw a glimmer of the sun. He wiped his tears and looked up. Maybe Yoshi, Peach, or Toad were saving him. Maybe the Luigi that trapped him was an imposter. He looked up to see the sky of some castle or something. He saw a fox and a hedgehog. Tails: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN IN YOUR SHADOW AS THE "SIDEKICK"!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOUR JOB! Sonic: Tails, what has gotten- Tails who was up at the ledge, pushed Sonic in. The ledge somehow got to Sonic-Land or something and got opened. Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! I HATE YA TAILS! Tails: Fine. Come on Barbie, let's go. Barbie: YAAAAY! Tails and Barbie closed the top again, and Sonic eventually landed. Sonic: Oh, I'll kill Tails if I ever get out of here! Mario: Um.... hello? Who'a'are'a'you? Sonic: Who said that? Wait, I know you! We went to the Olympic Games togethor, remember? Mario: Hmmm'a...... OH, I'A'REMEMBER! Sonic: Let's find a way to get out of here! Mario: Hmm..... I'a'have some'a'old inventions in my pockets. Sonic: What? Mario: A cheese brick, a cell phone, and my mp3 player. Sonic: LEMME SEE! Mario handed Sonic the objects and he used his hedgehog mind to build a teleporter out of it. Teleporter: WERE - SHALL - YOU - GO? Mario: Somewhere- uh.... Sonic: FAR FROM HERE! Teleporter: HOW - ABOUT - HYRULE? Sonic: Sure, let's go! Mario: Where's'a'Hyrule? Sonic: I dunno. LET'S GO! Sonic and Mario were then transported to Hyrule. Chapter 2: Poke the Goozim With a Stick Meanwhile, in Hyrule, Perry the Platypus was playing a nice game of Poke-The-Goozim-With-A-Stick. Platypus: *poke* Goozim: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Meanwhile, this chapter was a waist! Chapter 3: Journey to Hyrule Fried Chicken Sonic and Mario appeared in Hyrule. Sonic: This place is cool! LOOK, A CASTLE! Mario: LOOK SOME ELFISH GUY! Zelda: The name's Zelda. Chewbacca: THE NAME'S CHEWBACCA! Han Solo: THIS IS THE WRONG STORY, CHEWBACCA! AND YOU CAN'T TALK! IDIOT! Mario: What'a'was'a'that'a'about? Zelda: I don't really know, all I know is that they've been following me all day. Sonic: Wow. I'm hungry. Zelda: Let's stop at HFC! Mario: Let's'e go! Wait'a'minute. I'a'thought it'a'was'a KFC! Sonic: Mario, you idiot! We're not in Kentucky, we're at Hyrule! Zelda: Yeah! Hyrule Fried Chicken! Get it? Mario: Yeah! Let's'e go! Sonic: Chewbacca, Han Solo, please don't follow us. Chewbacca: AH MAN! Han Solo: Stop talking man, your gonna get us fired and theres gonna be some other person besides us playing Han and Chewbacca. George Lucas: YOU FIRED! Chewbacca: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Meanwhile, Mario, Sonic, and Zelda were traveling to HFC, when they encountered Snoopy and his BFF, Complien. Snoopy: ...... Complien: ...... Sonic: ....... Mario: ........ Zelda: ....... Then they continued. Then they continued and encountered Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai: O_O Rigby: O_O Sonic: O_O Mario: O_O Zelda: O_O Then they continued. Then they continued and encountered Spongebob and Patrick. Spongebob: KRABBY PATTIES Patrick: KRABBY PATTIES Sonic: KRABBY PATTIES Mario: KRABBY PATTIES Zelda: KRABBY PATTIES Then they continued. Chapter Four: GIMME THE CHICKEN When the group got to HFC, they went to the order counter. They see Finn and Jake at the counter, Meap and Picklez eating chicken, Pikachu and E.T. eating hamburgers (for some reason.... that's weird..... I thought it was a Fried Chicken place....) Finn: WELCOME TO HFC GIMME YOUR ORDER NOW! Jake: *SNEEZE* Sonic: CHICKENZ! Mario: CHICKENZ! Zelda: CHICKENZ! Meap: Meap (Quiet guys, I am trying to eat my-) Picklez: CHICKENZ! Pikachu: I betrayed HFC! E.T.: MEE TOO! HEEHEE! Sonic: Chicken, please. Mario: More chicken than him, please. Zelda: More chicken then BOTH OF THEM! Sonic: I GET MOST CHICKEN! Mario: NO ME! Zelda: NO ME! Finn, Jake, Meap, Picklez, Pikachu, ET, David Murphey (what's he doing here?): FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT CHECKERS FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT CAPTION CONTEST FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT Q&A FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT POPCORN FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT CHICKEN! Because of the long chanting, the three decided to fight. Sonic: YOUR GOING DOWN! Mario: YOUR GOING DOWNER! Zelda: YOUR GOING DOWNEST! Charlie the Unicorn: I'm eating chicken. Sonic, Mario, and Zelda: GOATS! FIGHTING! FIGHTING! They tried to fight but they did this weird hugging thing instead. Then Harry Potter (seriously, where is everyone coming from?) kicked them out. Sonic, Mario, and Zelda: NO, NOW WE'RE LOST! WAAAAAAAAAA! Chapter 5: Cloned Sonic: OMG, THE BOTTOM HAS BEEN CLOSED! Mario: Hehe that'a'sounded funny. Zelda: OMG, ITS LIKE YOU SAID BUTT OF THE PAGE! HAHA! Sonic: What should we do? Zelda: We can go to the 18000th Dimensiona and eat bananas. Mario: Cheese. Sonic: WE CAN GO KILL WEEGEE AND TAILS! Zelda: YEAH! Mario: LETS'E'GO! They started journeying to Weegee's house first. This is also a waist sinde the top is copied and pasted and made it to long. :P Chapter 6: DA PINEAPPLEZ LADY OF DOOOOOOOM! The three were walking to Weegee's house when they saw a small mysterious shack. Sonic: That shack sure is small. Mario: And'a'mysterious. Zelda: And smells of pineapple. Sonic: Lets go in there! Inside the shack the walls were covered with shelves. And all of the shelves were covered in pineapple. In front of the pineapple were mysterious golden plaques that said names. With names from Perry, to Luke Skywalker, to... Luigi? Mario: My'a'brother was already'a'dealt with! Weegee: *heard in background* ITS WEEGEE TIME NOW, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sonic: It sounds like its coming from that nearby bigger shack! Zelda: Let's go! The three peeked through the window of the next shack. Theys saw Weegee with a large ray gun pointed at Link, who is strapped to the wall. Weegee: NOW, I WILL ADD YOU TO MY PINEAPPLE COLLECTION, AND ONCE I HAVE 30 PINEAPPLES, I WILL SUMMON THE POWER OF PINEAPPLE AND TRANSFORM INTO MY OWN BEING! Zelda: ? Mario: ? Sonic: ? Weegee: Since I am the evil DUNKLEBERRY QUEEN, I am not able to live in a human body yet, so I live through people, like WEEGEE! And since pineapple is secretly magical, if I had thirty former human pineapples, I will get my own body instead of living off a mustache mans. Zelda: Oh! Mario: Oh! Sonic: Oh! Weegee: IMPOSTERS! Zelda: Uh oh. Mario: Uh oh. Sonic: Uh oh. Weegee: I WILL KILL YOU BY- going into your body! YES! Dunkleberry Queen flew out of Weegee's body and started flying to Mario. Mario, Sonic, and Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mario held up a rock right before Dunkleberry Queen hit Mario, so Dunkleberry Queen became a rock. Rock: HEY, I'M A ROCK! Well, all I have to is fly to- Mario: THE POOP! *throws rock in a pile of poop and throws poop over him* Rock: DANG IT, NOW THE ONLY THING I CAN FLY TO IS POOP AND EVEN THOUGH IF I GO THROUGH THE POOP I CAN GO TO SOMEONE ELSE'S BODY AGAIN BUT I'M NOT GOING TO THE POOP BECAUSE I CAN STAND A SECOND OF BEING POOP SO I'M JUST GONNA BE A ROCK IN POOP 4EVAR! Mario, Sonic, Zelda, Weegee, Link: YAAAAY! Link: Now get me down. Sonic: NOW WE HAVE A TEAM OF FIVE, OH YEAH! The team got Link down and continued there journey to Tail's house. Chapter 7: Klasky Csupo Likes Brocoli The the five heroes were traveling through the Hyrulian Forest. Mario: Are'a'we'a'at the'a'fox's house'a'yet? Sonic: NO! Do you see a giant barbie statue? Link: I DO! Zelda: Where? Luigi: OVER THERE! They saw a giant barbie statue, which is a sign of Tails. Sonic: WE'RE HERE! They heard a very SCAAAARY voice from inside. Sonic: GASP! Zelda: Why'd you gasp? Link: Why not gasp? HE MISPELLED LOTS OF THOSE WORDS HE SAID! Luigi: NO, HE GASPED BECAUSE IT WAS KLASKY CSUPO AND HE'S SCAAAAaaaaaAAAAaaaaRY! Mario: I thought it was because Klasky was gonna kill Tails. Sonic: Idiot! I gasped becasue KLASKY CSUPO LIKES BROCOLI! Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Link: GASP! Meanwhile, Klasky Csupo heard them. Tails: You have no guards! And you framed me! HOW DARE YOU! AND- how? Tails: Where'd you buy it? While the previous conversation was happening, the five peoplez sneaked in to the lair. Mario: YOUR CAUGHT! Sonic: WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU, TAILS! Zelda: Have you been listening to what they said? Link: Tail has been framed! Luigi: WITH A PUPPET! Sonic: WHAT? Well, that makes sense since I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER FIVE MINUTES AGO! Then Mario, Weegee, Sonic, Link, and Zelda shot Klasky with machine guns at the SAME TIME! Tails: Yay, I'm saved! Then Sonic shot the cage's chain that it was hanging by, so his cage would fall. But his cage.... was over lava. Woops. Sonic: O_O Woops. Mario: Shame. Nice guy. Zelda: Poor Sonic, he has no partner. Sonic: Pff, I have plenty of partners concealed in this vortex. *opens vortex* Big: *jumps out* HAWO! Sonic: NO WAY, YOUR NOT MY PARTNER! *shoots him* Amy: *jumps out* SONIC, I WUV WU! WILL YOU MARRY ME? Sonic: GAAAAH! *shoots her* The Eggman: *jumps out* I WANT EGGS! Sonic: EW, HOW DID YOU GET HERE! LEAVE, FAT EGG! *shoots him HARDLY* Knuckles: *jumps out* I cracked my namesake! Sonic: Hm... your decent! I'm keeping you. Knuckles: YESH! Link: Looks like we all have partners now. Lugi: LET'S GO! Chapter 8: Corny Musical Finale!!!! The group of six were now bored since they had nothing to do. Knuckles: WHAT SHOULD WE DO? Sonic: YEAH! Mario: I WANT CHEESE! Luigi: Cheese is dead now. Zelda: WHAT? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Link: Wow dude, your such a crybaby. Sonic: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILENCE! Everyone but Sonic: ...... Sonic: LET'S JUST END THIS PAGE WITH A MUSICAL FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone but Sonic: YEAH! Mario: WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHOR! Luigi: NOT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, YOU IDIOT! Sonic: YEAH, IT'S THIS: You get the BEEEEEEEEEST OF BOOOOOTH WORLDZ!!! Knuckles: ARG, MY EARDRUMS ARE DEAD! NOT HANNAH MONTANNA! Zelda: YEAH, ITS A RANDOM SONG! You know, like This page is over so I'm singing this groovy tune! Link: We will sing, until we are under the moon! Everyone: I want to go home, have some picklez, And watch the new ep. of GLEE! I want to play to go act like a fool, AND HUG AN APPLE TREE! Everyone: YEAH! GO GLEE! AND PICKLEZ. AND APPLE TREES! Charlie the Unicorn: And chicken. Everyone: Where did you come from? Charlie the Unicorn: I live here! Everyone: For how many years? Charlie the Unicorn: OVER 9000! I'M EVOLVING INTO- Everyone: INTO WHAT? Charlie the Unicorn: INTO AN EPISODE OF GLEE! Everyone: GAAAAAAAAAAH! Wait, shouldn't we be saying no? Glee Person: NOOOOOO! You: This ending is to long, SO I HATE DIS PAGE AND I WAISTED MY DANG TIME READING IT! Mochlum: HEEHEE, YOUR RIGHT! Category:Sonic Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Crossovers Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Parodies Category:Random Works! Category:Tails Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kentucky Fried Chicken Lovers! Category:Snoopy Category:Compliens Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Meap Category:Q&A Category:Regular Show Category:Spongebob Category:Pokemon Category:Aliens Category:Sports Category:Harry Potter Category:Klalsky Csuspo is SCARY! Category:Weegee! Category:Songs Category:OVER 9000! Category:Mochlum's Favorite Pages Category:Bananas in the Deep Category:Epik Category:Epik Category:Epik Pages Category:Ran Category:Random Category:dom Category:Yes Category:Amazing Category:The Legend of Mario the Hedgehog Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Not Stub Category:Long Pages Category:Fish